


In The Stars

by InvalidUser1D



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Hermione and Draco, Teen Angst, Unspoken Love, draco and hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidUser1D/pseuds/InvalidUser1D
Summary: It seems like lately, too many things are approaching all at once—pimples, a new way of noticing her opposite sex classmates, and of course, the Yule Ball. When Hermione finds herself dateless, stuck lingering on a mysterious piece of paper handed to her, and confused over feelings that shouldn’t even be present, the bright fourth year must get a grip on her emotions before they start to grip onto her.----A coming of age Dramione teaser since I love diving into the awkwardness and confusions of teenage romance.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

A small chill in the air graced across the young girl’s skin, leaving goosebumps to line her arms. The changing weather had come rather quickly, and forced itself upon the students of Hogwarts, and not just them, but the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton’s, as well. It was rare that the young witch felt crowded in her most comfortable places, and even rarely did she find herself distracted, especially during Transfiguration, one of her most intriguing classes. But the incessant chatter from the students that, too, occupied the Great Hall, truly made studying a bit challenging.

Ha, imagine that.

With her nose still in her textbook, Hermione leaned in towards the text, as though getting closer would take her mind off the chattering, non-studying students. And yet, she jumped just as a paper sparrow flew past her, landing square in front of a Hufflepuff student. Hermione framed herself and turned to see the deliverer of the note and watched as a boy and his mates placed careful hands on his shoulders. Confused, Hermione turned back to the Hufflepuff, and noticed her face and ears become red upon reading the note. The girl shyly looked back at the boy and nodded, agreeing with whatever question he had asked, while his mates quietly congratulated him with aggressive shakes and shoulder pats. Hermione sat and thought for a moment, remembering the upcoming ball and how it was the main distraction and talk of all students coming and going.

The bright-eyed witch stayed awake a little later than usual these nights, wondering if it made sense to even go, and juggled between saying yes and saying no, if asked, and dawned on the fact that no one even _did_ ask her _._ But, regardless whether or not she were asked, she tried to make herself believe that a ball would’ve been a complete waste of her time anyways, despite knowing deep down she wanted to know what it felt like to even be considered. She had her two best friends of course, but there was something different in the way she saw certain few boys of her year. She noticed the pretty greens of Harry’s eyes, especially when out in the daylight, and she noticed the fact that Ron’s attempt to grow his hair out did shape his face rather nicely, and how she accidentally gripped Ron’s hand when thinking the Hippogriff would rip Harry to shreds last year. But, mostly, that were it. She hadn’t really forged a full thought on the way the two most important people in her world were changing just as she were. Had she simply gone unnoticed?

Hermione snapped out of the trance she found herself in and watched as a group entered the Great Hall and made their way to the table across from hers. It was no surprise seeing Malfoy and his henchmen, but it seemed as though she were seeing a lot more of him lately. From where she sat, she studied the blonde and took in the pointed features of his face, and how even though she knew his face to be as cold as ice, how warm his smile was just as he were about to laugh with Crabbe and Goyle, and how his eyes squinted in compliance. He would almost be considered handsome if Hermione could get past him being so cruel, but otherwise, he was also someone that she saw differently.

As though feeling a pair of eyes on him, Malfoy turned his attention away from his friends, and looked at the girl across from him. Having his eyes peer at her, not in the same way she had temporarily fixated on him, shocked Hermione. She slumped down a bit, bringing her textbook closer to her face, and figured it were too late to even hide. Hermione slowly lowered her textbook, her blushed face beginning to warm her entire being as she peaked at him once again. There was Crabbe and Goyle, looking in her direction, and then there was Malfoy, leaving his friends at their original spot, to relocate. There was clearly an agenda on his mind, but all Hermione could hear were the upcoming hurls of insults heading her way.

In her moment of panic, though, Hermione stood, quickly gathering her array of papers, and notes, and one too many library books. In an effort to make her way out of the Great Hall, Hermione spun around just as quick as she stood, and bumped into someone taller as she tried. All her books that she had carefully packed up were now sprawled across the floor, causing some laughs and cackles from nearby students. Ron and Harry stepped back a bit, aiding Hermione in gathering her things, though not without poking at her sudden clumsiness

“Blimey, Hermione, what’s the big rush?” Ron asked, picking up notebooks and papers that flew in their collision. Hermione stole a quick look at Malfoy, who was looking at her, but simultaneously walking past her. She didn’t know whether to be relieved or curious on where he was headed, if not to question her about her stares, so she decided on both.

“We promise the library will still be here whenever you need it.” Harry chimed in, taking his chance to poke fun.

“I, uh, I just finished studying, that’s all.”

“But you were bolting out of here like a mad man!” Ron nearly exclaimed, sitting down in her former seat as Harry sat beside him.

“Mad _woman_.” Harry corrected.

“Right, right,” Ron nodded, and then diverted. “So, do you have any idea on what to do with the egg?”

“I don’t know,” Shrugged Harry. “Every time I try to open it, I nearly melt my own ears off.”

“But what does it say?”

“Nothing, Ron. You’ve heard it.”

Hermione watched the two of them go back and forth with each other, silently annoyed that they were unable to detect that she was off. As the two continued to talk amongst themselves about Harry’s next TriWizard Tournament strategy, Hermione’s eyes followed Malfoy across the Great Hall, watching as he landed next to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione remembered in this moment, though, that there once was a rumor which got no farther than the Gryffindor commons that he and a Greengrass girl were seen snogging after a Quidditch match last year. She supposed that the Slytherin had a type, whether it be girls from families of the Sacred 28, or just Slytherin, in general. But now, the thought that was once utterly contemptible to her, now nestled in her mind. People in her year were already snogging while she had yet to have her first kiss. She watched intently as the two shared a few short laughs from what Hermione could see, and noticed Pansy tucking some of her dark hair behind her ear. Pansy never fully gave Malfoy all of her attention, still turning to her studies as they spoke. Hermione wondered if this were the art of flirting, though to her, Malfoy was better at it than his target. The way he was so close in distance to her, the way he grinned at her when she would look away from him. He seemed to be a pro at this, and hardly awkward, which made Hermione wonder how many times he’s had practice with this, if any.

_Is this even allowed_ , Hermione thought, now feeling silly for watching. But to know that even Malfoy, probably the most appalling bloke in Hogwarts, could have a date and not her sparked a sudden curiosity about her closest friends.

“Have either of you got dates for the ball?”

Harry and Ron quickly stopped their conversation as they looked at each other and, as if their ego were speaking entirely for them, decided to answer.

“I asked Cho to the ball,” Harry shrugged.

“And I asked Fleur.”

A silence fell among the trio as she stared at them, waiting for their final answers.

“No.” The two boys spoke in unison, neither of them looking at her.

Hermione’s face bore calculation as she sat in silence, too. Going to the ball as a group would hardly be special considering this would be each of their first formal event. She felt it would be nice to have either one of them accompany her to the ball, but still there was only one of her, and two of them. Though, Hermione wondered through silent anxiety if she should gather the courage and ask either of them, herself.

And so, she did…sort of.

“Well then, do either of you want to go with me? Considering we’re friends and all.”

The silence that was met with her question made her instantly regret her choice to even ask, let alone bring up the topic of the ball. She carefully watched both Harry and Ron, as they began fidgeting and shifting in their seats. Harry attempted to make himself look busy by turning to a random page in his Potions textbook, and Ron was simply avoiding her altogether.

“I’m actually not sure anymore if I’m going to the ball.” Ron muttered. Hermione grimaced, trying her best to not show that she was embarrassed by the way her suggestion completely went left. Instead, she turned to Harry and beamed a small, yet hopeful smile in his direction.

“Same here, I think I want to do more research about this…uh…egg.” Harry pondered.

“But you’re apart of the Tournament, you _have_ to go,” Hermione assured to her friend. She watched as a look of discomfort in the growing topic appeared on his face, and she straightened herself after hearing how she might’ve come off. “Not that you have to go with _me_ , you know.”

Another awkward silence grew over the trio as Hermione watched both of them. Why were they being so weird, and on top of that, why were they being so weird around _her_? Had she turned into an alien overnight? Did she look peculiar in any way today? Her two friends that she once told everything to were closer than ever to each other, and not nearly as close to her, or so it seemed. And soon, it all finally clicked.

“I understand,” She spoke as she stood, this time being secure in both her grip on her books as well as her belief. “It’s that neither of you want to go with me.” 

“It’s not that, Hermione.” Harry alleged.

“But honestly, we do everything together. Wouldn’t it be nice to maybe broaden our horizons a bit? Go with different people?”

Hermione inhaled sharply, feeling embarrassed to have been rejected by two people in one sitting, and tightened her grip on her books. She turned on her heels and ignored Ron’s half-caring pleas for her not to take their declines any sort of way, but she did. Fully.

Walking down the hallway, it didn’t take her long to notice the blonde further down the hall, walking alone and in the same direction as her. Clearly, she was too invested in Ron and Harry at the time to notice that Malfoy had left the Great Hall and gotten a head start during study period. In fact, where was he going? He had just passed the lavatory, and she had her next class with him, Charms, but that wasn’t for another hour or so. So where exactly was he going, and without an entourage? It seemed as though he didn’t want to be seen, wherever he were headed. Still, her curiosity in Malfoy’s whereabouts was something to distract her from fretting over Ron and Harry.

So, she followed him, unintentionally of course.

Through the lonely corridors with a few students popping in and out, Hermione kept a keen distance from her and the blonde boy, careful to not be seen. She watched as he reached Professor Trelawney’s door, stopping just at the entrance, and peering over his shoulder for those who could possibly be following him. Though he didn’t see the frizzy haired girl jump into the shadows of an empty classroom, Hermione hid with rapid attention, wondering why he was there. Actually, she began to second-guess herself and wonder why _she_ were there. It didn’t make sense to her. She was following Malfoy through these long corridors, and for what good reason other than pure nosiness?

About five minutes or so passed by, and Hermione had officially deemed herself mental for even following him. This was her school too. Why did she feel the need to hide? There could be perfect reason for sharing the halls with Malfoy. It’s not like she were actively seeking him out, right?

_“Get a grip,”_ Hermione whispered to herself as she stepped from the classroom. She figured it wouldn’t exactly hurt to just walk by the Divination class, just to be sure that maybe their class schedule changed and he had Trelawney this period. Just in case!

Hermione found herself nearing the classroom and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Malfoy leaving, a grimace on his face as he tucked something into his robes pocket. The two made eye contact, and Hermione braced herself with thick skin for a slur or two. But, as the two passed each other by, nothing was shared but a look—on her part, it was confusion to his silence, and on his? Well, she thought she read complexity and what looked like apprehension on his. But reading Malfoy was a true sport for only his closest mates, she figured.

Malfoy was the first to break his look, leaving Hermione with this uneasy feeling that she was certain was a mix of sadness and again, confusion. Why was she feeling this way over someone so vile and mean, especially someone who is known for their prejudices and villainy through the halls of Hogwarts? And to her closest friends, at that! Something inside her stirred and made her queasy as she began to pass the Divination classroom, and as though it were clockwork, Professor Trelawney stuck a perplexed and frantic head out of her room and peered at the teen.

“Oh! My child!” She remarked, stepping from her classroom to meet Hermione in the halls. “Fine, today, I presume?”

“Er- yes, I’m fine,” Hermione nodded, trying to be polite. She hadn’t really cared too much for Professor Trelawney, but she still felt it were her duty to at least be polite in some form. Hermione prided herself on logic and fact, and Professor Trelawney was the opposite, in some regard. It could be possible that Trelawney prided herself on her own version of facts that had come alive from tea leaves and certain cosmic forces, but Hermione was adamant that they were based on entire inaccuracies and coincidences.

“My child, your eyes are open but they do not see,” She exclaimed, ushering Hermione into the classroom. Whether it be for her own amusement or because she had little to do before her next class, Hermione found herself sat in the classroom she had come to dread. Maybe this is what Malfoy was up to beforehand, though the last thing Hermione pegged him to be was someone with interest in Divination. Actually, the last thing Hermione pegged him to be was a “blood traitor”, but still, she saw this to be quite true, as well.

Professor Trelawney sat in front of the girl, a deck of cards in her hands, and stared intently through her spectacles.

“You are troubled.”

Hermione squirmed in her seat. “I beg your pardon?”

“You are upset. Your energy is very…mopey.”

Hermione scoffed, ready to get up and leave the classroom, though Professor Trelawney spoke up in clarification.

“About the ball.”

Hermione sighed and slumped in her seat, shrugging slightly.

“What about it?”

The student watched as the professor ignored her, shuffling her deck of cards and pulling a spread directly in front of her. Though upside down, Hermione recognized them as tarot cards. Back in the Muggle world, her friend had bought some of those and they used to “read” them for fun before her mother found them and threw them in the rubbish bin. Still, to this day, Hermione did not know what these cards meant.

She watched as Professor Trelawney studied the cards.

“Ah!” She gasped and darted from her chair to her cup of tea dregs on her desk. An odd smirk appeared on the professor’s face, causing Hermione to be certain that she was toying with her. Trelawney knew that Hermione was not her biggest fan, nor was she particularly a believer in Seers and Divination as a whole, but she respected her for still trying in her classroom.

“My child, you will have _two_ important people to connect with at the ball, if none already,” This only angered Hermione further, thinking back to how neither of her two best friends wanted to be seen with her at the ball. At least that’s how she took it. “On the full, full moon, there will be one of power and great popularity, though it doesn’t stop there. He is…very easy to look at. Very calm. Very kind. And the other? Well, he’s…mysterious, but not when you peel back the layers he has. He is very familiar to me. Familiar to you, too. There’s this feeling of superiority but also feeling so small. Quite a troubled soul, too, but he is destined to be apart of your life for the years to come, destined for something--”

“Alright, thank you.” Hermione stood up, visibly irritated by the professor and her prophecies. Imagine going to the ball with two dates; what a spectacle that would cause. Plus, everyone knew that she and Harry were best friends, so was she inherently predicting Harry and maybe Ron? Impossible, they both disagreed on going with her. But what if she were right about two dates in general? Hermione rushed out of the classroom, unsure if she felt better or worse than when she came in the classroom and decided she wouldn’t figure that out just yet.

“Child!” Professor Trelawney called. Hermione tried her best to stop herself from walking but stopped regardless and turned to face the wild-eyed professor. Trelawney scurried over to her quickly, a small parchment paper in hand, and a calm smile decorated on her face. “You dropped this in my room.”

Hermione looked down at the parchment paper, recognized her own handwriting, and without reading the context of the paper, took it abruptly. Though before Hermione could protest in that all her belongings were securely together, the professor was drifting off back to her classroom, and shut the door behind her.

Hermione turned away from the room as well and felt the warmth coming from the parchment now in her hands and studied the curious paper. 

_The grounds you spend_

_Most ample time in_

_Will ring true to date_

_A lifelong mate._

_Let all that know,_

_The white he shows_

_Brings more to you_

_Than a heart most cruel_

Hermione stared at the note so beautifully written in her own handwriting and turned back to the professor’s classroom. She did not write it, but it looked as though she did. Though confused, Hermione shrugged off the note temporarily, and chalked it up to one of Trelawney’s continuous antics. And just as Malfoy had done moments earlier, she shoved the parchment into her robes, and continued down the corridors.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione couldn’t help but replay Ginny’s words over and over in her mind as she stared at herself in her mirror.

 _Just come,_ Ginny would plead. _It’ll be nice._

It took a lot of self-convincing to abide by her plans, until she remembered that she wouldn’t just be disappointing herself if she chose not to go. She could handle that, as it would soon wear off, but disappointing her date, too? She didn’t want to be known as the girl who stood up Viktor Krum, though she knew she’d be the only girl who would’ve done so. Trelawney, of course, was right in her first guess as to who her date would be like, though she figured her second option somehow probably got lost in transit upon knowing who she picked as her date. Still, she couldn’t help but feel restless curiosity about who this second person could be, if there even were a second person.

 _Stop it_ , _Hermione_ , she coached herself. _You have Viktor Krum as your date. Be happy. See this as enough!_

But as soon as she finished her inner monologue, her eyes transitioned to the note laying flat on her dresser top, and regarded a light pink steam of some sort, emitting from it. Definitely a divination spell or something. Hermione scoffed, feeling a bit more secure in her date, and grabbed the note from the dresser, and moved it under her bed, beneath a few shoe boxes and other clutter. Standing tall and confident, she looked at Crookshanks who seemed just as curious as she were.

"Don't look at me like that," Hermione frowned. "It's for the best, and this professor is mental, anyways."

At this point, Hermione wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or her cat, but briefly disregarded any other doubts, and began donning her beautiful gown.

Goosebumps lined Hermione’s arms as she graced the top of the stairs leading to the Great Hall. She took a moment to peak out, nerves crawling on her as she poked her head out at the rest of the students walking about down below. She fiddled with her fingers at first, hoping she hadn’t been too late in her arrival, and that Viktor hadn’t chosen another witch, or Veela, to attend with. That would be the worse. But she knew what to expect as everyone in the school would see who her date was. She hadn’t even told Harry, and she especially didn’t tell Ron. Harry had been forgiven, of course, but Ron? He was still a contender for attitude when she felt fit.

Stepping out, Hermione descended down the stairs, and watched as Viktor waited proudly off to the side. He was just as handsome, or even more-so, than when he asked her to the ball just days ago. She was sure he was used to having girls fawn over his attractive, dark features, but Hermione surely wasn’t used to being the topic of discussion. Even in class, most individuals were used to her being prompt with answers, questions, and anything of the academic sort, but as far as looks? This was entirely new.

As she continued down, she watched as Viktor made his way to the stairs, meeting her valiantly, and caught a glimpse of white crossing just behind him.

Her eyes focused on Malfoy and what looked like Pansy Parkinson, coupled in attendance. Once again, their eyes met, and she couldn’t shake the burning feeling she felt in her chest. She was almost certain she’d vomit, whether it be from her nerves or the fact that he was looking at her in a way that she had never seen him look before. But she was mainly unsure of why she liked having his eyes on her in this way. She watched as Pansy easily snapped out of her admiration to momentarily tug at Malfoy’s arm, ushering him along, removing him from where he had been planted once he saw Hermione. Though, Hermione figured she would focus on Viktor for tonight. Or at least she would try to.

Warm tears streamed down Hermione’s face as she sat on the decorated steps. All around her were eyes and people staring; not at Ron or Harry trotting upstairs behind her, but at her, and the outburst from her argument with Ron just seconds ago. What a turn for the worse, Hermione thought to herself. On those same steps, hours before, she was grinning from ear to ear at the positive stares she and Viktor garnered, and now party goers weren’t seeing her in the same way. She quickly plopped her shoes off and rubbed her aching feet, feeling as though crowded toes and high heels were the cherry on top of her ruined night, and now here she was. Alone.  
  
A few tears rolled into her mouth, causing her to taste the unpleasant mix of saltiness and loose setting powder that was wearing off towards the end of the night. It wasn’t fair to her, and it was all so confusing. She had gone to the ball with Viktor because Ron didn’t ask her, and yet Ron was jealous, though he didn’t want to admit it. So, she admitted it for him, though it still all didn’t seem right.  
  
Behind her, Hermione could hear the sobs and cries from another girl with two friends there to comfort her. She wondered if it felt better to have girlfriends by her side than two blokes that couldn’t take hints towards how she was feeling. But that’s just what it was. The changes they’d go through were beyond their control, even as much as they wanted to control them. And the pain of growing up and hurt feelings just didn’t feel worth it, to her.  
  
Hermione looked up and into the crowd, examining the faces of people who looked to be having more fun than her, at the moment. While she hated crying in front of people, she just honestly couldn’t help it. When would she be able to be open and visible with her emotions without feeling shame for them? When would things just start making sense to her? When will--

  
 _Oh God,_ Hermione thought, quickly noticing a familiar face in the crowd nearby. She made eye contact with Professor Trelawney, and dried her tears, hoping the professor wouldn’t come towards her, but was surprised to see her steering away from her, instead. Then, Hermione remembered the note that was given to her, and grew curious about her alleged two dates. Hermione quickly put on her shoe, dried her eyes, and got to her feet, walking in the direction that she saw Professor Trelawney last.  
  
Hermione marched towards her, as though she were ready to force all her anger out onto the aloof woman, and stopped when seeing Trelawney turning around to glance at her. Did she know that she was following her? Either way, once Trelawney walked, so did Hermione. Down a short corridor, passing another brief one, Hermione pushed open two heavy and cold doors, stepping out into the courtyard.  
  
There wasn’t a single soul outside that Hermione could see, thus making the disappearance of Trelawney even more suspicious to the young witch. Hermione shivered at the cold and jumped from being startled at a shadowy figure outside in the courtyard as well. It wasn’t Ron, nor Harry, not even the professor herself, but rather Malfoy on his own, also in the Viaduct Courtyard. He seemed lost in thought, and not even keen to Hermione’s presence outside. Surely this were a mistake.  
  
Hermione stepped closer, her curiosity touching her more than the cold ever could, at this point. She wasn’t sure what this meant, finding him here like this, but she knew it meant something more than what she could ever understand at this point. She knew that she should turn away, and hurry inside before the snow started again, but she felt called to approach him. But how?  
  
Hermione recounted the night she had, how her date had gone off to do dumb boy things, and how her two best friends had both left her alone after such an argument, so the only thing she felt would be right, especially for their type of relationship (if you could even call it that) would be to at least get some answers, if there were any answers to receive. A million and one different scenarios played in her mind about how this could go. Certainly it might be a dangerous move to be alone in a courtyard at night with someone who didn’t care for her existence, especially without her wand, but she decided to take her chances. Just for tonight.  
  
Hermione marched towards him, and stopped from a good distance when she realized he held a small sheet of parchment paper in his hands. The same as the one professor Trelawney gave to her just a week prior.  
  
Something was seriously wrong.  
  
Malfoy turned his attention to her and stiffened, quickly putting the parchment in his dress robe pocket. Hermione noticed that in the shadows of the night, with the moon glowing above them, that he looked rather handsome tonight, as well. She guessed that one of the benefits of being a Malfoy was knowing you had copious amounts of money to blow on dress robes you’d probably never use again for a long while.  
  
“What are you doing out here, Granger?” Malfoy spat, looking her up and down with a grimace on his face, quite opposite of how he had looked at her just hours before.  
  
“I can say the same for you.” Hermione shot back, trying to conceal the fact that she were cold by crossing her arms.  
  
“Is it any of your business what I do with my free time?”  
  
“I go to this school, too. I can be out here if I want to be.”  
  
“Typically, your kind wouldn’t be here.”  
  
Hermione ignored his remark for a moment, having grown used to his jabs through these past few years, and shifted her gaze to his pocket, where her true interest lied.  
  
“I’m looking for Professor Trelawney.”  
  
“Does it look like she’s out here?” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Here I was thinking you were so smart.”  
  
Hermione turned her attention away from him to peer at the full moon above them, as though searching for answers from the astronomical body.  
  
“I had a feeling you’d know.”  
  
“Well I don’t.” He spoke, turning away from her just as she did.  
  
“So then why are you here?”  
  
The silence between the two of them was deafening. Hermione knew she had to get some sort of answer out of him, though she knew being around Malfoy that this would be fruitless. Moments had passed by before she could feel the energy between them shift.  
  
“The truth is, I’m waiting for you. I didn’t know who I was waiting for, but I guess I was waiting for you, and I couldn’t face it in front of all the other students and tell you that you look positively stunning, tonight.”  
  
Hermione blinked and shook her head a bit to almost shake off the trance she had found herself stuck in, turning her wide eyes to Malfoy as he stood there glaring at her odd behaviors.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I said I’m waiting for someone.” Malfoy snapped, waving a careless hand in her direction. Hermione figured he was trying to shoo her away, but she ignored him greatly. It was quite odd having a semi-conversation with Malfoy, especially on a night like tonight. But she couldn’t help but replay the note she had tucked away under her bed, over and over again in her mind.

_Let all that know,_

_The white he shows_

_Brings more to you_

_Than a heart most cruel_

  
  
“So am I.” Hermione spoke dryly.  
  
“I saw Potter and Weasley heading up to the common room. Perhaps cracking that egg that Potter won by cheating, or maybe they’re having their own dance upstairs in the dormitory.”  
  
“Do you ever just shut up?” Hermione snapped back. She could feel herself growing irritated and emotional in his presence, and quickly reprimanded herself for even trying with him. She didn’t know who her second “date” was, and she didn’t know if she’d ever find him tonight, but she started to resent the small voice in the back of her mind that initially even considered Draco Malfoy as a contender.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her in the worst possible way and decided to continue focusing on anything but his direction, though she could see from the corner of her eye that he was leaving, and uncharacteristically called out to him.

“I have to ask you something.” She could tell her were a bit annoyed by her advances at this point. Of course it were cold, and his shoes probably were hurting him as much as hers were hurting her, but she needed to know.

“Honestly, what is it that you want?”

“I saw you go into Professor Trelawney’s classroom last week.”

“And?” His voice was impatient and dry.

“I was wondering why,” She exhaled, trying to steady her heartbeat.

“This shouldn’t be any of your business.”

Malfoy turned around, this time swiftly walking from her, but Hermione took a few steps after him.

“Did she give you a piece of parchment,” She called out, causing him to stop. She watched as he turned to her, his face just as confused as she had been for days leading up to this ball. “In your handwriting, was there a poem or…I don’t know, a clue or something? A riddle, even?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I saw Trelawney right after you left the room. She was babbling mostly, but she gave me a piece of paper and said that something would be revealed to me tonight. But I don’t know what. So I followed her out of the Great Hall to here, and…I lost her. And in losing her, I found you.”

Malfoy stared at the young witch for a moment, and then fully comprehended her words. His face turned sour as normal and he shook his head, taking some steps towards her. Hermione looked up at him confidently, standing her ground to show she wasn’t intimidated, though she was very much nervous with him being so close to her. From where she stood, she watched Malfoy peer into her eyes, studying them for a brief moment before responding to her account.

“Look, maybe dancing with Krum has taken a toll on your brain, but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t see Trelawney tonight, and all I did when I spoke to her last week was see if Pansy left her notebook in her class, which she did. I don’t know about a letter or piece of stupid parchment that you might think that I have, but I don’t have it. I shouldn’t even have to explain myself to the likes of you, but if it’ll get you to leave me alone, Granger, then it’s well worth it. Happy?”

Hermione stood awfully still, almost as if she were waiting for more words to spew out of him. She was positive she saw him reading over a piece of parchment minutes ago, but the young witch had begun to wonder if she was letting an odd crush rule her way of thinking, especially after such an emotional night. But she knew that prying about this any further wouldn’t end well, especially on his part. She wasn’t afraid of Malfoy, but she knew better than to push his buttons. And yet, she wondered why she even attempted to get something out of him in the first place. It was all just a big misunderstanding, she realized.

Hermione watched as he turned around, for good this time, walking back inside the large castle she called home. But so much about her felt different. So much about him felt different to her, no matter the words that would come out of his mouth. But as she retreated back inside, after giving Malfoy a longer than needed head start, she found herself roaming the halls to get to her dormitory, for her night had officially come to a close. Hermione let Malfoy get a head start in the castle, to not stir any questions to whether or not they were talking together on such an intimate night, and instead made her way to her dorms as well. She tried her best to find anger towards Professor Trelawney for the embarrassment she felt tonight, but figured it wasn’t the Seers fault for _her_ own actions, tonight. Thus, Hermione would do the rightful thing tonight and dispose of the parchment. She had learned that night that sometimes it was okay to be wrong, even when maybe we didn’t want to be.

**-Draco-**

Draco was met with a dimly lit and empty common room as he quickly hurried inside. The only thing illuminating his face was the warm fire in front of him, crackling before him and giving an attractive glow to the room. But what Draco was mostly grateful for was the emptiness, though the silence was deafening when he was now truly faced with his own thoughts. His temples ached from his lack of answers to his many questions, and found his breath growing shaky as he began rummaging inside his pocket. Sitting in front of the fire, Draco looked over the parchment that Professor Trelawney had given him the same exact day that Granger explained she saw him.

_The grounds you spend_

_Most ample time in_

_Will ring true to date_

_A lifelong mate._

_There she stands with a mind so bright_

_That will help bring out your inner light._

_But, for you, this awareness will be hard_

_To accept what is written in the stars_

A chill ran up and down Draco’s spine, inviting goosebumps to form on his skin, as well. He found it hard to catch his breath, and he wondered if it were because of the cold weather or the millions of thoughts racing through his mind as he tried, unsuccessfully, to make sense of it all.

A feeling of inner anger washed over him at the thought of Granger potentially being the subject of his note. But then her smile, God her smile tonight when she took Viktor Krum’s arm made him feel both uncomfortable and a different way that he hadn’t yet identified when it came to Hermione Granger. He hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed seeing her smile, until tonight.

The awful thoughts continued to swarm him as he felt both proud and idiotic for his coldness towards her. He kept reminding himself what she was, what he was, and why _it_ could never work, but then grew even angrier that he even conjured up an _it_ , to begin with.

Form behind him, he could hear quick footsteps hurrying in his direction, and heard muffled voices from Crabbe and Goyle as they eagerly approached him. The door to the common room open, and Draco turned to face them both. They were muttering all over themselves, giggling in obvious excitement to ask if he wanted a swig of the butterbeer that they had somehow brewed or nabbed. Draco wasn’t really paying much attention to either of them, but he feigned it by not breaking his focus on them. He silently agreed with a tired nod of his head and turned back to the fire he sat in front of. He stared into the warmth, letting it defrost him as he decided that he wouldn’t take on whatever nonsense would come about from Trelawney’s failed divination, and settled on an action. He crumbled the parchment in his hand tightly, as though the action itself would crush whatever this feeling was and tossed it directly into the fireplace. Draco, still sitting in front of the flames, dared not move until all of the parchment had burned to ash.


End file.
